The present invention relates to a filing system wherein documents or drawings are vertically suspended and stored and more particularly relates to a filing cabinet where the documents are hung on pins attached to movable file bars.
Many filing systems are known in the prior art disclosing vertically hung drawings and documents wherein the documents are hung on horizontal pins or similar devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,248 discloses a filing system having two sets of coplanar bars which telescopically cooperate with one another and upon which the documents hang upon a special suspension device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,416,661 also discloses a vertical filing system using horizontal pins. A device is disclosed having two opposed surfaces one of which is movable relative to the other, and having sets of suspension-members (pins) projecting oppositely from the surfaces to conjointly support the documents placed between them. Means are provided to retain a selected number of suspended documents on either side when the surfaces are separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,903, describes a filing system having a rear wall member and a tiltable front wall member with straight tubular suspension elements pivotally attached for vertical swinging movement to the rear wall and straight pins pivotally attached to the front wall member for vertical swinging movement. The suspension elements and pins telescope to form a rigid support for the drawings in the closed position and disengagement from one another in the fully open position.
Other, less relevant, patents describe hanging devices used to hang documents vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,793 describes a device used to hang documents vertically between two rails. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,445 describes another device to hang documents vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,590 describes a tub file than can utilize vertical file folders hung between the cabinet sides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,082 describes a binder storage support.